One
by lovelikewinter54
Summary: This is my first crossover. This contains one of my ocs for One Piece. The story takes place in post Shippuden and Shanks is friends with the Legendary Shinobi Three. He doesn't know about Orochimaru's be trail. They find out pretty soon though.


"So Jiriya it's finally time." Shanks said staring at his long time friend. Jiriya nodded the jutsu to invade his friend's dream was draining his chakra. Tomorrow he would go to Kohona with Naruto he would have to discuss bringing Shank's pirates in training to Kohona. What did they call themselves? Straw Hat Nakuma? Yeah that was it.

"I'll talk to Tsunade and report back later." Jiriya said cutting off the jutsu. His eyes snapped open his eyes surveying the room seeing Naruto still fast asleep snoring like a pig. He laid down closing his eyes drifting to sleep instantly.

**The Next Day After They Run Into Sakura and the Others**

"So Tsunade I talked to Red Haired Shanks last night and he would like to have a group of pirates train with the ninjas of Kohona. They're sixteen like the others all we need is permission." Jiriya said Tsunade stood from her desk. She remembered when she first met Shanks the boy was quite the charmer. She blushed a little.

"I grant permission it'll be nice to see how this works out." She said smirking looking out the window.

"SHANKS!" Luffy screamed wrapping his arms around the man. Shanks laughed hugging Luffy back.

"The same has ever eh Luffy?" he laughed noticing behind the rest of the crew was a girl poking her head out from behind Zoro. Her hair was chocolate brown and pulled up into a bun. Her eyes a stormy gray her skin was ghostly pale. She saw Shanks looking at her and she shrunk right behind Zoro. Shanks stifled a laugh. "It seems you have a mouse in your crew." He told Luffy making Luffy turn around looking among them for said mouse.

"No Chomper's a reindeer." He said nonchalantly. Making Shanks laugh hysterically. Luffy released Shanks and watched has he walked over to Zoro reaching behind him grabbing the girl. She squeaked wiggling in Shank's grip. "She's not a mouse just really shy right Serena?" Luffy said. She writhed looking hopelessly into Luffy's eyes almost asking the boy to tell the man to release her. Her hands grabbing at her deep blue kimono covered in white lilies. Shanks let her go watching her scramble over to Luffy hiding behind the boy.

"Seems like I've terrorized the poor girl." Shanks said looking at her apologetically. She looked cautiously at him Luffy patted her head big cat ears shot up from her head. Luffy scratched behind one making her lean forward. He repeated that moving to the side until she was standing in front of Luffy purring. Shanks's jaw hit the ground.

"Luffy don't you dare pull away and make her fall." Nami warned him shooting him a glare. He stopped and Nami walked up to her hugging her tightly. "She's so cute!" she exclaimed rubbing her cheek against hers tightening her grip. The neko yelped still not used to Nami's bear hugs.

"That's not fair why do you only get to hug the cutie?" Ace said from behind them.

"ACE!" Luffy yelled hugging his brother. Ace smiled he missed his younger brother.

"Well now that everybody's here I guess I should announce that starting today we will be training in an alternate dimension with new people and new techniques." Shanks stated.

"So when are we going?" Zoro asked a big smile playing on his lips. A knew place to show off his skills and train harder to become the world's greatest swordsman.

"Right now, Jiriya we're ready." Has soon has the last word was spoken a vortex sucked them in everyone screamed except Luffy who was screaming in delight. _SHOOUP!_ They landed onto of each other in a dog pile in a stadium in front of a bunch of people who looked about their age. Serena yelped in pure agony since somehow in the confusion Luffy and Usopp had landed on her now uncovered tail. Tears collected in her eyes seeing has that was one of the most sensitive places on the poor neko's body.

"Crap sorry." They said jumping off of her. Nami still holding her let go and started smacking them around while screaming.

"How can you hurt such an innocent kitty? You think it's funny?" She shouted while they tried running away from the woman's fury.

"Naami- chan~" the neko said sweetly making her stop and turn around to see the neko with her tail flicking to and fro on the ground her eyes growing bigger her ears pushed cutely down on her head. "Can you come look at my tail please it hurts a little."

"AWW~" Nami and Robin said rushing over to pet and hug the neko. _**'Well played but I guess that's to be expected since Luffy was also feeling Nami's wrath.'**_ The Naruto group watched in stunned silence has the pirate crew got to their feet.


End file.
